The Taste of Giant Tuna
by Gemagi-chan
Summary: Haruhi has yet to try the mysterious, ever elusive Ootoro. Now is her chance... oneshot


Hello. Trying my hand at another Ouran fanfiction, seeing as the other one was not so great, unfortunately.

This idea popped into my head a few hours ago, actually, so we shall see how it goes, ne?

Disclaimer: I don't own it, otherwise this fanfiction would be in the _real_ series.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The Taste of Giant Tuna

Ootoro. Giant tuna. I didn't matter what it was called. All Haruhi knew is that she had been promised it on so many occasions, but deliverance was yet to be had. And she wanted it, more than anything else.

She desired it. This girl without wants, a lack of desire did have one. However, much to the chagrin of many a boy, and a few girls, her one desire was not for flirtation or fantasy.

But for fish.

Well, that _was_ the case.

Until one morning, two peoples desires would be granted by fate.

Or boredom.

It all happened when the twins, Hikaru and Kaoru were reading that 'Fun Experiments' book that, last time it had been opened had caused a rather large ruckus among the Host Club, such as Hunny becoming quite frightful, Tamaki and the twins yelling about stupidity and justice of some sort, Mori throwing off his apron to accentuate the point he was trying to make and Kyoya ringing up… someone to order the banishment of the first person to lie about the taste of giant tuna. Damn, that tuna was as tempting as it was troublesome.

As was that book.

The twins, it would seem, had quite a few differences in ability, regardless of triviality. Such as Kaoru could roll his tongue, whilst Hikaru could not. For over half an hour, they tested and attempted the challenges in that book for boredom relief. Well, at least it kept them out of trouble.

Until three-fourths of the way through said book. That is when a loud, hacking sound rang throughout the room. As it so happened, the test that they had been currently participating in was a trial of how big a piece of food you could swallow without chewing. Coincidentally, or not, one of the various foodstuffs they had ordered into the music room was that ever elusive (to her at least) giant tuna.

Despite their apparent concentration and dedication to this task, she could see them glancing over periodically at her, watching as they, painfully slowly, consumed larger portions of the fish.

It was during this test that Hikaru won out, being able to swallow an abnormal sum of the fish, like a duck actually. Kaoru, after his coughing fit had ceased, he decided to go to the nurse's office to make sure no damage had been done.

That is when the trouble began.

With his other half gone, Hikaru was now bored and alone. Well, alone with Haruhi, who was obviously, yet unconsciously, eyeing off the tuna pieces.

"Oy, Haruhi, come here for a second!" he yelled suddenly across the sparse, empty room.

Haruhi, warily complying, slowly walked over to Hikaru, and more importantly, the vast amount of giant tuna.

"I'm bored without my dear brother here Haruhi, and as our adopted sister, I must insist you play a game with me" Hikaru said this with mischief, smirking at Haruhi's intense focus on the fish.

"What game, Hikaru?" she responded, half listening to Hikaru, missing his shift closer to her on the sofa.

"Well, it involves the fish…" At this, Haruhi perked up quite a lot, facing him fully as to hear what she had to do to have rich, pink tuna in her mouth.

She was surprised, however, when Hikaru popped a slice into his mouth and removed the tray from her view. This was getting rather suspicious, but then again, the ootoro…

"What are you doing" Haruhi queried when she noticed Hikaru had not ingested the sliver of food, but merely held it on his tongue, staring at her.

"Eat it" he said simply, moving forwards a little more, so as to make access to the morsel easier.

"Huh?" Haruhi intoned, looking from Hikaru's eyes, to the tuna in his mouth.

Becoming impatient, he grabbed the back of Haruhi's head and moved it an inch from his own.

"Understand now?" he asked, a little slurred, due to the fish currently residing there.

Haruhi blanched for a moment, before deciding, perhaps against her better judgement, to accept his terms and eat the food… from his… mouth.

Leaning forward, Haruhi made contact for the first time, and, despite an unusual self-consciousness rearing around in her mind, she focused on finding the tuna in the small cavity of Hikaru's mouth.

Not too hard. She found it straight away. It was a little salty, and wet. And soft. It was very soft, but it seemed like it would be chewy. She didn't bite down, wanting it to be in her _own_ mouth before devouring it.

Speaking of devouring, it seemed like Hikaru was fighting her for it, moving it around, away from her. Then taunting her with it buy slipping it almost into her mouth, then removing it. Again.

It almost didn't bother her. Almost took her mind of the tuna. _Almost_.

But before she could attempt to retrieve it, Hikaru pulled away. It appeared he had won, as she had not come away with the ootoro.

But, still, she felt like she had gained something.

"Looks like you lost Haruhi" Hikaru simply stated, a slight blush coming and fading away in mere seconds.

"Maybe. But still, I am glad I at least got to taste it, even a little. It was nice, I think I'll have to have it again some time" she said absently, touching her index finger to her mouth.

"You will, don't worry. I'll make sure of it" Hikaru said, offering a smile and an impish grin as he walked towards the exit.

Haruhi could only roll her eyes.

"Oh, Haruhi" Hikaru called, head poking from outside the doorway.

"Yeah?" she said, piling up some papers left on one of the many tea tables.

"That wasn't the tuna"

And with that, the door closed.

Haruhi, had anyone been looking, was pink all over.

As pink as giant tuna.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Done! I hope that was okay!

By the way, Hikaru had already swallowed the tuna before Haruhi had 'made contact'.

And for those who don't know, it was Hikaru's tongue that she tasted. Believe me, I probably would not have gotten it either.

Please review!

Much thanks,

Gemagi-chan


End file.
